Needed
by Reading Nut Cassirole
Summary: Robin's having second thoughts about even staying with Bruce and his worth to the team. Can Bruce and the team find him and convince him that he is worth a lot more than he thinks. rated k plus cuz im paranoid
1. Messed Up

Ok I got the idea for this story after I read the story Needs Met by anakinlove. So I am crediting this story idea to anakinlove but I made up the plot and stuff so I will not say that I came up with all of this by myself. So anakinlove if you're reading this, and even if you're not, thank you for the idea and I suggest if you like my story that you go and read anakinlove's story Needs Met. So enjoy and again thank you anakinlove.

**Disclaimer: I don't really know why we have to do this if we are posting it on but wateve im just gonna say this once, so this is for the entire story, all chapters, I don't own young justice, or robin , even tho I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Needed<strong>

**Ch. 1 Messed Up**

Robin's POV

It had been a long night. A long day actually. Now that I think of it, it's been a really long week. A _very_ long week. This whole week was stressful, not only for me, but for Batman as well.

First the Joker broke out of Arkham and threatened the entire city. Bet you can't guess with what. Anyway, I botched that one big time. Batman lectured me for two hours. _TWO HOURS!_ Boy did I feel bad. Then I almost got Commissioner Gordon killed, the police station blown up, our identities revealed, every bad guy I ever faced freed, and that's not the only thing that made us so stressed out.

Bruce was getting really angry with me, both Dick and Robin. He told me I was being careless as Robin, and I can understand why, I was mad at myself. All those mistakes in one week, I thought something was seriously wrong with me. But even after all the mistakes I made as Robin, I still felt worse about the mistakes I made as Dick Grayson.

If I thought I was getting the cold shoulder from Batman, you should have seen Bruce. He was completely ignoring me, staring me down with a look that I think was worse than the Batglare, and that's saying something, and whenever I asked him a question or just talked to him in general, he either completely ignored me like I didn't say a word or he'd say "Not right now, Dick, I'm busy" and then walk off. I am really starting to wonder if living with him is a good thing.

How did I come up with this conclusion you ask? Well, after I tried to ask Bruce a question, and again he just brushed me off, I yelled that I was going out for a while, but all I got back was silence.

So yeah, I had a while to think about everything that happened over the past week. Oh, and another reason why I had enough time to think about things, I'm sitting in a basement tied to a chair with my hands bound together behind my back and a piece of tape over my mouth and some gun crazy lunatic that looks like he really wants to blow my head off.

* * *

><p>Well, I no that its short but it was round 11 at nite and I had school the next day so I couldn't rite too much, plus I really want to no wat u guys think of wat I gave u so far. So please R&amp;R and tell me wat u think and if I should continue with this story.<p>

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


	2. Realization

Alrighty so here is the next chap. This one is in Bruce's POV and I'm not too sure how well it really turned out so bare wit me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2 Realization<strong>

Bruce's POV

This whole week has just been so stressful. Dick has been making mistakes that I would've expected him to make when he first started, not four years later. I had a stern talking with him about it, but he'd also been acting out as Dick Grayson. He got into a fight with one of the kids in school and I'd just found out this morning that he got a "D" in history. I'm gonna have a talk with him about that when he comes down to eat.

We got a break from being Batman and Robin last night and I think that helped more than anything. It let me think about the past week, and now that I think about it, all his mistakes were my fault.

I made him check on Commissioner Gordon which almost got both of them killed, which in turn could've got the whole police station blown up, I asked him a question about something Dick did and not Robin and he almost answered it which would've revealed our identities, and when we were talking to the warden of Arkham, I told him to go back to the Batmobile, not knowing that one of the prisoners had escaped. That was horrible; all the prisoners were almost set free just so he wouldn't get hurt.

Maybe I should go apologize to him. I've been yelling at him for my mistakes, and I do seem to recall him saying that fight happened because one of the boys said something mean about me. He was defending me. And that "D," he'd asked me dozens of times for help, but everytime I was busy with work and then I forgot about it later, although he could've asked Alfred. No, he asked me and I blew him off.

As soon as he comes down for…

"Sir, you're going to be late for your meeting if you don't leave soon."

My meeting? But that isn't 'til noon. Dick hasn't come down yet, has he?

"Alfred, has Dick left for school yet?" I didn't hear him leave. Maybe I was to busy reading my paper to hear the door open and close.

"I haven't seen him since last night, Sir, before he went out."

"Out?" I didn't hear him say he was going out.

"Yes, Sir, around seven I do believe."

Seven. I know I was up until midnight last night. He didn't come in, unless he came in after midnight. He has to still be asleep. Oh please dear God, let him be in his room. Please.

"Dick. Dick!" I was pounding on this door, so he's either ignoring me or… Gone! He's not in here. Maybe he's in the closet hiding from me. Oh please Dick, be in there. Nothing. Where could he be?

"Alfred!" Maybe he heard where Dick was heading. Where is… oh yeah, the kitchen. Alfred was always in the kitchen after a meal.

"Alfred, did you…" What? Why would the phone be ringing? The meeting doesn't start 'til noon, unless… No. Oh please God no. Don't let that be…

"Hello." Who is it Alfred? "Hold on just one moment. Sir, it's Commissioner Gordon, he… are you alright, Sir?"

My face had to be pale cause I could feel the blood drain from my face. There's only two reasons why Commissioner Gordon would be calling Bruce Wayne, a charity event or…

"Yes, Commissioner?" Please don't say it. Please don't say it.

"Mr. Wayne," oh that's never good, "I have a note here," a note! No, no, NO! "It says that a man by the name of Gunman has Dick Grayson. He's asking for a quarter of a million dollars if you want him back alive." A quarter of a million? I'll give up everything to make sure he comes back alive! "It also says that you are to drop it off at the old abandoned theater in downtown Gotham, and if he sees any kind of hero or sidekick, he'll shoot Dick immediately."

I know my face must have lost more color than it already had cause Alfred was looking at me concerned and coming toward me. "Does it say what time, Commissioner?" How long do I have to get the money?

"It says here to meet him there at three." Three. Ok, that's plenty of time to get the money and… "Bruce, are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine, Jim. I just want my son back safe."

"Understandable. If it was Barbra that was kidnapped, I'd want the same thing." I swear I could hear a smile in that voice. And you know what, somehow I felt calmer after hearing that.

"Thank you for letting me know." I swear I could tell he nodded before he hung up.

"Sir, is everything alright?" Alfred. I forgot he was watching and listening to the conversation. He must be worried sick with the look on his face.

"Dick's been kidnapped. He's being held captive by someone called Gunman. I'm supposed to take a quarter million dollars to the old abandoned theater downtown at three."

"Is the Batman going to save the day, Sir?" Good old Alfred. He sounded and looked calmer with that question.

"I'm afraid not, Alfred. The note the Commissioner has says that if Gunman sees any hero or sidekick, he'll kill Dick." That wasn't the answer he was hoping for cause his face got that look of worry back. I have to get that money together. That's the only way I'm gonna save Dick this time.

* * *

><p>Well there you go, chapter 2. What did you think of this chap? Please let me know. I don't know if I said this in the first chap but this is my first time writing in POVs so I'm a little iffy on if I like them or not. Anyway please review and tell me wat u thought of this chap.<p>

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


	3. Really Needed?

Alrighty the next chap is up as demanded by FudoTwin17, who said and I quote "U. Will. UPDATE!" and now I have. I would just like to thank all the people who have read and favorited and subscribed to my story and I would like to ask just one thing: can you tell me why u liked my story? I'm not complaining about all the favs but I've gotten more favs than reviews and I would just like to no wat u think of my story. Well I luv all of u who have read, faved, subscribed, and reviewed to this story and again I thank you and I hope u like this next chap just as well

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3 Really Needed?<strong>

Normal POV

Bruce stood inside the lobby of the old abandoned theater holding the briefcase full of money. It was 2:58 and he hadn't seen or heard from this Gunman guy. He hoped Dick was ok.

Two more minutes had passed and it was now three. He looked down at his watch then looked around. Still he saw no one.

"Hello," Bruce called to the empty room.

Bruce looked down at his watch again then sighed.

"You have the money?" a low voice asked from the shadows.

"Where is my son?" Bruce asked getting a bit angry.

Gunman laughed then stepped out of the shadows dragging Dick with him. Dick's hands were tied behind him and there was tape over his mouth.

Bruce's eyes went wide when he saw the giant bruise on Dick's cheek. Dick looked up to Bruce then looked away. Bruce could've sworn he saw regret, or something like it, in his eyes.

"Here's your money," Bruce said as he threw the briefcase down at Gunman's feet, "now let my son go."

Dick looked up at Bruce surprised. _'Did he just call me son?'_ Dick locked eyes with Bruce and Dick could see fear in Bruce's eyes. _'But Batman doesn't get scared.'_

Gunman squatted down, pulling Dick down with him so Dick fell on his knees, and opened the briefcase.

"It's all there, you have my word," Bruce said, not taking his eyes off his son.

Gunman took a few more minutes to look through the money. When he was finally convinced that it was all there, he closed the briefcase, stood up, gripping the briefcase tightly, and then threw Dick at Bruce, causing Dick to land hard on his chest.

The fall knocked the wind out of him, but he had his head up enough so his chin didn't bust open on impact. Bruce quickly reached down and helped Dick up, pulled the tape off his mouth, and undid the ropes that were binding his hands. When they both looked up, Gunman was gone.

"Thanks," Dick said, not even looking at Bruce.

Bruce grabbed Dick and pulled him into a hug which surprised Dick.

"Are you ok?" Bruce asked after he broke off from the hug. He looked Dick over from head to toe. The only thing he saw was the giant bruise he saw earlier.

Dick only nodded, still not able to look or even speak to him. Bruce looked a bit worried at his answer, but left it alone and placed his arm around Dick's shoulder and led him to the door where Alfred was waiting for them with the car.

Once they stepped out the door, Alfred came around and gave a sigh of relief when he saw Dick. "Ahhhh, thank heavens you're alright, Master Richard," he said as he opened the back door of the car so they could get in.

Dick gave Alfred a small, weak smile before he got in the car. Alfred looked to Bruce, worry etched on his face once again. Bruce merely looked at Alfred sadly, let out a sigh, and then got in the car.

Robin's POV

He walked in there, gave him the money, and then hugged me like I didn't do anything, but this whole thing is just another example of what a problem I am to him.

I know I've made him give up millions, if not billions, of dollars because I've been kidnapped and held for ransom. Yeah I know that he normally saves me as Batman before he has to give the money up, but what if he wasn't Batman? What if he was just a regular guy with lots of money?

I'm a target for anyone that wants money, and a problem for Batman.

How can he really need me?

Normal POV

No one talked the entire way home. Dick just sat there and stared out the window and Bruce went from staring at Dick to staring out the window. Alfred occasionally glanced in the rearview mirror to check on both of them.

When they got home, Dick opened the door of the car before the car had completely stopped, and ran into the mansion, then up to his room and slammed and locked it. Bruce didn't run, but quickly walked inside and searched for his son.

He finally checked Dick's room and found that the door was locked.

"Dick?" Bruce asked as he knocked. "Dick, can you please open the door? I need to tlk to you," he said after a few seconds of silence.

He waited a few more seconds and listened for any kind of movement, but heard nothing. "Dick, please," he said as he knocked again.

Again he waited a few more seconds and then finally decided just to let him be alone for a while. _'I'll try to talk to him during supper.'_

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Dick laid on his bed as quiet as he could. He didn't want to talk to Bruce or hear how much of a disappointment he was to him. He just laid there through Bruce's pleas. _'He'll give up eventually.'_

After a few more minutes, he couldn't hear Bruce knocking on his door or asking him to open the door, so he determined that he had given up and left.

He got up from his bed and went over to his window and stared out. _'Would Bruce's life be easier without me?' _He continued to stare out the window for about ten more minutes then went over and laid back down on his bed.

'_All I am is a problem._ That was the last thought that went through hi head before he fell asleep.

That was the last thought that went through hi head before he fell asleep.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The next morning, Bruce sat at the table alone, eating his breakfast and reading his newspaper. He got called to work as Batman, so he missed supper last night, and let Dick stay home last night so he could rest up. He figured Dick didn't get much sleep the night he was kidnapped and that was why he didn't open the door when he tried to talk to him.

Bruce looked up from his paper when he heard someone come in the dining room.

"Good morning, Dick," Bruce said with a smile. "How'd you sleep?"

Dick just gave him a small smile and said, "Fine."

"Good," Bruce said as he picked his paper back up, and Dick's smile went away.

Alfred came in and sat a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of white milk in front of him. Dick looked up and gave Alfred a big smile.

"Thanks, Alfred."

"You're quite welcome, Master Richard," Alfred said, smiling back at the boy and chuckling a bit, then turned and headed back into the kitchen.

Dick and Bruce both ate in silence. The silence was starting to get to Dick so he decided to break it. He looked up at Bruce.

"Bruce, I'm sorry."

Bruce sat his paper down and looked up at him surprised, "What for?"

"For yesterday."

"That wasn't your fault, Dick. Some mad man grabbed you."

Dick looked down at his plate, shame coming across his face again. "Like always," he said in a whisper.

"What?" Bruce asked, not hearing what he said.

"Nothing," Dick responded.

Bruce continued to look at Dick but Dick didn't look back up at him. Dick just got up and walked toward the door.

"Dick?"

Dick stopped and turned around to look at Bruce. "I'm gonna get ready to head to the mountain," he said before walking out the door.

Bruce sighed then picked up his paper again, but he couldn't concentrate on the words. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Dick looked after he mentioned the kidnapping. _'He looked like he was blaming himself for what happened. It wasn't his fault.'_

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

"Recognize Batman, 02. Robin, B01," the computer announced to the rest of the mountain.

Wally ran right up to Robin. "Dude, you're finally here!" he yelled, making Robin whence a little. Wally then looked to Batman. "Do you have a mission for us?"

"Yes," Batman replied as he walked to the place he usual briefed the team.

Batman brought up the holo screen as everyone gathered around.

"This," he started, referring to a man on the screen, "is Joseph Billing. He's a scientist that has been working on a weapon called the Immobilizer. This Immobilizer is said to be able to stop anything that gets hit by it."

Batman brought up a video of Joseph shooting an active volcano. The volcano was erupting and throwing lava and debris high into the air and all over the place. The beam from the Immobilizer hit the volcano for a few seconds and then the volcano stopped throwing debris and lava everywhere. Joseph then turned to the camera and smiled before the video went black.

The team just stood there very impressed except for Robin who just stood there lost in thought.

"Billing," Batman continued after the video went blank, "has been missing for about a week now, along with the Immobilizer. The League and I have been trying to find him since he disappeared and yesterday we think we did."

Batman brought up a map and showed them a location that was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"You want us to go to the middle of the ocean? Who do you think we are, fish? Uhhh… no offense, Kaldur," Wally said turning to Kaldur to apologize.

"None taken, but he is right. Are you saying there is an underwater base there?" Kaldur asked looking from Wally to Batman.

"Either that or somehow they're cloaking the island or base that's out there," Batman replied. "Your mission is to go there and see if Billing is being held there. If he is, contact the League. This is a convert mission, do NOT engage unless absolutely necessary."

"We will leave immediately," Kaldur said.

Everyone turned to head to the bio ship, Robin at the back of the group.

"Robin," Batman called before Robin got out of the room.

Robin turned and looked at Batman. "Yeah?"

"Is everything alright?" Batman asked as he walked up to Robin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Robin replied. Batman wasn't convinced.

Batman knelt down so he was eye level with Robin and placed his other hand on his other shoulder. "Are you sure? You haven't been the same since I brought you home yesterday."

Robin gave him a small smile. "Yeah. I guess the event's still bothering me," he lied.

Batman could tell Robin was hiding something from him, but just nodded and stood up. _'I'm sure he'll tell me when he's ready.'_ "Ok," was all he said.

He watched as Robin ran off the catch up with the others. _'Why won't he talk to me?'_

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The mission started off the way it was supposed to, that was until Wally slipped and fell down a hill right into the center of a bunch of guards. After that they did what they always did, clean up Wally's mistake, get what they came to find, and then report back to a not very happy Batman. However, this time something new happened.

Robin wasn't focused at all. He couldn't stop thinking about how much of a problem he was for Bruce and that caused him to get captured while he was trying to free Joseph. Now the team had to not only rescue Joseph and the Immobilizer, but him as well.

This was not convincing him that he was useful. This situation was convincing him that he's even a problem for the team. He felt horrible.

The team did, however, get both of them, and the Immobilizer, out safely, and got Joseph back to his home. Now they were flying back to the mountain.

Robin was sitting quietly in his seat just starring out the window. Everyone was talking to each other about the mission and what they did in the past week.

Kaldur noticed that something was wrong with Robin and walked over to him.

"Robin, is everything alright?"

Robin looked up at the Atlantian and smiled, no evidence of anything wrong showing on his face. "Yeah, Kaldur, I'm fine." Kaldur was not completely convinced and Robin caught that. "Really. I'm just thinking."

Kaldur nodded then walked back to the others. Robin watched then turned back to the window and all the sorrow and guilt came back to his face.

Robin's POV

I put the team in danger. They had to risk their lives to save mine, as if they didn't have enough to worry about.

Why am I such a problem?

I've let my team down. I've let Gotham down. I've let Batman down. I've let everyone down, even my parents.

Mama. Tata. I failed them. I let them fall to their deaths. I should've tried harder to tell them about Zucco. I should've tried harder to make them not go out there.

I've failed everyone I've ever cared about.

Who would want a problem child like me? Who would want someone who makes mistakes all the time? Who puts their friends in danger? Who almost gets the entire police station and everyone in it blown up?

Am I really needed?

* * *

><p>Well there's the chapter. It took me forever to figure out what I wanted to do for this chapter, but I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. Again, please, please review and tell me what you think of it so far and I'll try to get the next chap up soon.<p>

Please

\/\/\/\/\/\/

and

\/\/\/

Thank you

\/


	4. Almost

OK, so here's what I have to say bout this chap before I start. Most of it is based on the episode failsafe and after Robin's therapy session in disordered. So there is that bit of info. I feel like I rambled in this chap cuz I didn't make them talk as much so I hope u all like it. And again thanks for reading my story and im glad u all like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4 Almost<strong>

Normal POV

A week after the dreaded mission to save Joseph Billing and the Immobilizer, Robin sat on the couch updating the security codes for his glove computer. He felt a lot better with himself after the several missions with the team afterwards, or at least he felt more useful with the team.

Things were still strained back at Wayne Manor between Bruce and him though. Neither one of them were talking with each other, which was making Robin feel like Bruce didn't want anything to do with him.

He had been spending the last few days at the mountain so he wouldn't have to hear the silence that always came when Bruce and him were in the same room. He felt better around his friends, like he belonged with them more than Bruce.

Kaldur was leaning up against the wall by the kitchen watching Robin. He had noticed the change in Robin since the Billing mission, how he went from fine and in a good mood to the days before, to quiet and more reserved the day of, to almost locking himself away, to becoming his more normal cheerful self. This bothered Kaldur greatly, but he didn't know how to approach Robin without him going back to secluding himself, or brushing it off all together. _'Perhaps I should talk to Batman about it.'_

Wally walked out of the kitchen area, holding a few of M'gann's burnt cookies, and saw Kaldur leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest staring at Robin.

"Uhhhh… what are you doing?" Wally asked with his mouth full.

"Robin has been acting differently over the past week. I am trying to decide if I should talk to Batman about it, or leave the matter alone," Kaldur answered not looking away from Robin.

Wally looked over to Robin. "I don't see anything wrong with him," he said and then popped the last bite of the burnt cookies into his mouth then looked back to Kaldur.

"Recognize Batman, 02. Martian Manhunter, 07. Captain Marvel, 15. Red Tornado, 16."

Kaldur, Wally, and Robin all looked up at the arrivals, Robin looking ashamed when he saw Batman. M'gann, Conner, and Artemis came in the room from different parts of the mountain.

The four Leaguers walked to the large holo pad that the team used for training. When everyone was present, they made six stone tables appear in a circle in the middle of the pad.

"What are those for?" Wally asked.

"Well, if you'd shut up for five minutes, Batman could tell us," Artemis said in her usual snippy tone.

"We are going to put you all through a virtual training exercise," Batman answered ignoring their bickering.

The team all looked at him confused. Batman saw this and continued. "Manhunter will psychically link the six of you in an artificial reality."

"Will we know it's an artificial reality?" Robin asked quietly.

Batman turned to him. This was the first time Robin spoke to Batman in over a week without being spoken to first. "Yes," he answered then turned to the rest of the team before continuing. "You will go in knowing that what you are seeing is not real. If anything should happen to you while you're in there, you will wake up back here."

"Anything, like us dying?" Wally asked.

"Yes. This exercise will be a real life situation, so you have the possibility of dying if you make the wrong decision," Batman answered then explained. He looked at the entire team as he explained and said the part about making the wrong decision when he looked toward Robin.

Robin looked away from Batman in shame. He knew Batman was directing that statement toward him and he felt small.

The others just nodded then the entire team went up to a different stone table and laid down.

Robin's POV

I was finally starting to think I was useful somewhere. That I wasn't such a big mistake. That I actually belonged somewhere, then Batman goes and ruins it. He reminds me that no matter what I do, where I go, I will always be a problem.

Maybe he's right. Maybe I should just quit before I hurt anyone.

No. I can prove I'm still worth something. I can prove to him that I'm not a failure, not a mistake.

I can do this. I can be someone. I won't fail.

I can't.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Bruce's POV

The exercise was going according to plan, that is, until Artemis didn't wake up.

She had failed, died in the simulation, but she didn't wake up like J'onn said she would. Instead, she went into a coma.

Something was wrong. J'onn said that Miss Martian was causing this. That she had taken over the simulation.

We kept an eye on the others, and as the simulation continued, each of them slipped into comas, Aqualad, Superboy, then finally Robin and Kid Flash.

I really hope J'onn can bring Miss Martian out of this. I don't know what I would do if Robin was permanently stuck in this coma.

We've been so distant lately. I really need to talk to him about everything. Figure out why he's always quiet, always moping around. I've noticed that every time I look at him, or he looks at me, he always looks ashamed of something.

I'm not the reason he's acting like this, am I?

Normal POV

M'gann gasped then sat up and saw that all her friends were alive and ok.

When Batman asked J'onn about what happened, the Leaguers found out that the team forgot that the exercise wasn't real. Batman then explained everything that happened.

Once Batman finished explaining everything, M'gann started crying. Marvel went over to her, pulled her into his arms, and tried to comfort her. The others just sat there.

After about ten, fifteen minutes, the team started moping around the mountain. Everyone was distressed and was taking the whole thing pretty hard, especially Robin and M'gann, but for totally different reasons.

M'gann knew that she caused the whole problem. She had a right to take it hard, but Robin didn't. He was taking it hard for a different reason, he believed he failed again.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

A week after the training exercise, everyone was still moping around. The League decided that Black Canary would talk to them and try to get them to open up and talk about what they saw.

Everyone talked to her openly the first time except for Conner which took him two sessions before he opened up.

Robin's POV

I failed again. Yes, I know that we were supposed to fail, but I failed the team. I finally got the chance to become leader and what do I do, I kill them all. Ok, so Kaldur wasn't my fault, but Superboy and KF, they were. I made Superboy distract the aliens so the rest of us could get in the ship and he dies. Then KF and I were trapped in a ship that was supposed to blow up and all we did was fight the aliens that were coming until it did blow. M'gann didn't die, but still, she probably would've if it was a different situation.

And after all that, they had us talk to Canary, who helped me see the whole truth, that the one thing I was hoping I would become someday, was the thing that I feared the most.

I can't sacrifice my friends like that, like him. I can't watch my friends die or get hurt because of me. I was desperate to be like him, to be the leader of my team, but after that simulation, I can't do it. I don't want to do it.

And did I lie to Canary when I said that I still wanted to be a hero? I've made so many mistakes as Robin, and put so many people's lives in danger.

Maybe it would be better if I stopped being Robin.

Normal POV

Batman sat outside the room where Black Canary was talking with the young heroes. He needed to talk with Robin and now would be just as good as any.

Robin walked out of the room, his head hug. He didn't see Batman sitting there, so he jumped when Batman spoke his name.

Robin looked up surprised then looked away. He tried to walk away so he didn't have to face him, but Batman blocked his path.

"Robin, we need to talk."

'_Here it comes,'_ Robin thought as Batman led him to the zeta tubes. Batman knew that the conversation could, and probably would, lead to them talking about things that could reveal their secret identities, so he would talk to Robin in the Batcave so the others couldn't eavesdrop.

"Recognize Batman, 02. Robin, B01," the computer announced as they disappeared.

As soon as they got to the cave, Robin ran to where they changed from their suits to regular clothes.

"Robin," Batman called after him. Robin just ignored him and kept running.

By the time Batman got to the room to change, Robin was already dressed and heading toward the elevator to take him up to the manor.

"Dick," he called a bit louder as he ran to the elevator to stop Dick, but the door closed before he got there.

Bruce quickly changed, took the elevator up to the manor, and walked to Dick's room.

Bruce could see Dick's door was closed and he guessed that it was locked, so when he got up to it, he knocked. "Dick, please, we need to talk."

He could hear what sounded like drawers opening and closing. _'What is he doing?'_ "Dick?"

Bruce knocked again and then tried the doorknob with no luck then knocked again, begging Dick to open the door.

'_Is he crying?'_ Bruce could hear what sounded like sniffing. This started to make Bruce worried.

"Dick, open this door," Bruce said a bit more sternly. He hoped that if Dick heard him more serious, he would open the door.

"Dick, open this door right now, or I'll break it down."

Robin's POV

Bruce is really starting to get mad. He's threatening to break the door down, he never does that unless he's really mad.

I have to get out of here. I can't take him yelling at me for my mistakes again. I can't listen to him telling me how much of a disappointment I am to him. I have to leave, get away.

"Good bye, Bruce."

Normal POV

"Alright, Dick, I'm coming in," Bruce said then took a step back. He kicked the door hard with his foot and the door broke in two and fell to the ground.

Bruce's eyes went wide at what he saw, or rather, what he didn't see. Dick was not here.

He looked around the room. Dick's drawers were open and empty, his four pictures, Dick and his parents, Dick and Barbra, Dick and the team, and Dick, Bruce, and Alfred, were gone, the window was open, and when he looked to Dick's bed, he saw a not on his pillow. Bruce went over, picked up the note, and then sat down on the bed to read it.

Bruce,

I'm sorry for all the problems I have caused you, both as Bruce  
>and Batman. I am grateful for all your help over the past four<br>years, but I'm nothing but a problem. I'm a target for criminals  
>who want to ransom me for money, and a threat to the people<br>of Gotham, the team, and you, so I've saved you the trouble  
>and ran away. I won't tell you where I'm going or how I'm<br>getting there, and I got rid of all the tracers that you put on me  
>so you can't follow me. Again I'm sorry and I'll never forget<br>what you and Alfred have done for me. Tell Alfred bye for me.  
>I've always thought of you like a father, Bruce, and I love you,<br>but it's better this way. Good bye, Bruce.

Your ex-son,  
>Dick<p>

Tears started to well up as he read the note, and by the time he finished reading it, the tears were streaming freely down his face.

He drove his son away with the way he was acting and treating him.

"I'm so sorry, Dick," he said as he buried his face in his hands.

* * *

><p>Ok I no its my own story but the letter that I had Dick write almost made me cry if I had let myself anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. Again, please, please review and tell me what you think of it so far and I'll try to get the next chap up soon.<p>

Please

\/\/\/\/\/\/

and

\/\/\/

Thank you

\/


	5. Old Friends

Chap no. 5. This one I kind of had a bit of trouble. I wasn't sure where to go wit this or how to end it, but I got it done and I just hope it sounds ok. Let's see what u think.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5 Old Friends<strong>

Bruce's POV

It's been two weeks since Dick ran away. Two weeks, and I can't find a trace of him. He's nowhere in Gotham, and the rest of the League said they haven't seen him in their cities either, but then again, Dick would know that I would have the League searching their cities for him. He would stay away from those cities, but where is he?

"Think Bruce."

"Sir?" Ah, good old Alfred, he's been bringing me food and LOTS of coffee. He wasn't too happy with me after I was down here for a week, but since it's been almost two weeks without me even setting foot up in the manor, or outside this cave, he's finally stopped trying to make me come out of this cave. Sure, he still hints at it, but he isn't insisting on it like he was the first week.

"I just can't figure it out, Alfred. He shouldn't be this hard to find."

"Well, Sir, he was trained by the man of the shadows himself." He always knew a way to make me smile whether I wanted to or not.

"Yeah, but not even he should be able to stay undetected for this long. I mean, I've talked to Gordon and the League, and both said that they would keep an eye out for him, and Gordon said he would talk to the cops in the surrounding cities, but nothing has come up."

He could always tell when I just needed some comfort, even when I acted like I didn't, 'cause he came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You'll find him, Master Bruce."

Yeah, but it shouldn't be taking me this long. "I just can't figure out where…" Wait, what if…

"Sir?"

Of course. Why didn't I think of it before? It should've been the first thing I checked. The one place that he would always feel welcome and at home.

"The circus?"

I have to figure out where… there. I have to get there so I can bring him back.

I have to bring him home.

Normal POV

Alfred stood behind Bruce as he searched for the location of Haley's Circus. He hadn't thought of checking Dick's old circus family, so he was glad that Bruce had.

As soon as he found the location for the circus, Bruce jumped up, nearly knocking Alfred over, and ran to the elevator.

"I sure hope he finds him," Alfred said as he started walking toward the elevator.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Dick paid the cab driver then got out and watched as it drove away. He then turned and looked at the big tent and all the attractions around it.

'_It's been so long,'_ he thought as he walked over to the cages of animals. The bears that can walk on the balls, the elephant that would always grab him and put him on it's back, the lions that would jump through the hoops, and all the other animals that he use to hang out with. It all brought back wonderful memories for him.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be back here, kid."

Dick turned around to see a big bald man in a yellow, leopard patterned, one-piece suit that Dick always thought looked like a one-strapped swim suit.

The strong man looked at him sternly then his eyes went wide when he saw who it was. "Richard? Little Dick?"

Dick smiled then ran to hug the strong man.

The strong man picked him up then gave him a big hug. "We've missed you, Dick," he said after he put him back on the ground. He then looked around. "Where's that Wayne fellow that you're staying with?"

Dick frowned and looked at the ground. "Use to live with," he corrected him.

The strong man looked back down at Dick a bit confused and saw the pained, sad look on Dick's face. "What happened, Dick? Did something happen to him?"

Dick looked up at the strong man who could tell that Dick was trying not to cry. "No, nothing happened to him. He's fine."

The strong man was even more confused now. He knelt down and placed his hands on Dick's shoulders. "Then what happened? Why aren't you with him? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked, anger coming to both his face and his voice at the thought of anyone hurting Dick.

Dick smiled and laughed a bit. "No, he never hit me." _'Not in that way anyway.'_

"Then what?" the strong man asked. He couldn't understand why Wayne would let Dick come all the way to Northbra by himself.

"Can't I just come and see my circus family?" Dick asked a big smile on his face.

The strong man wasn't convinced. "Not by yourself."

Dick lost any sign of happiness. "Ok, I ran away."

The strong man stared at him surprised. "Ran away, but I why? I thought you were happy there?"

"I was, up until about a month ago when I realized that I was nothing but a problem and burden to him."

The strong man stood up, smiled, put his hand on Dick's back, and led him toward the tent. "Well, you're always welcome here."

Dick smiled up at the bigger man. "Thanks."

Once inside, Dick saw all his old friends, the bearded lady, the fat lady, the clowns, the lion tamer, and Pop Haley himself.

"Hey guys, look who came to see us," the strong man said getting everyone's attention.

Everyone turned and got big smiles on their faces when they saw Dick. They then stopped what they were doing and walked over to him.

"Dick!"

"Good to see you again, Dick."

"Hey ya, Dick."

"Welcome back, kid."

Once they all gathered around Dick, Pop came up to him and placed a hand on his should. "Good to see you again, my boy."

"Thanks," Dick said, big smile on his face. "It's good to be back."

"So you in town on vacation, or did you just come to see us?" one of the clowns asked with a playful smile on his face.

"Well, not exactly."

"He ran away," the strong man said.

Dick looked up at him a bit shocked that he had just said that. He then looked around and saw all the shocked and concerned looks his friends were giving him.

"What happened?" Pop asked concerned.

Dick just looked at the ground, pushing dirt around with his foot. "Well, I… I just… I couldn't live there anymore, ok," he said looking up at them. "I messed up and I had to get away."

"What did you do?" the bearded lady asked.

"I was a problem for Bruce, that's all I'm gonna say," Dick replied as he walked away from the group and over to the pole that led to the high wire.

Everybody watched in silence as he started climbing up the pole, and when he got up there, he went to the edge of the platform. Everybody tensed up and some of them gasped because they thought he was going to jump, but he just sat down on the edge.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have come here. It's obvious that they're disappointed in me just like Brice. I don't belong anywhere.'_

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Dick stayed the night at the circus and helped them set up for the show the day. Little did he know that Bruce was pulling up in a cab.

Bruce got out of the cab and walked toward the tent.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but the show doesn't start for another six hours."

Bruce looked at the man. He had what looked like a ringmaster's outfit on, so he figured it was Mr. Haley.

"Mr. Haley?"

"Yeah?"

Bruce smiled. "My name is Bruce Wayne. I don't know if you remember me or not, but I'm…"

"The one who took Dick in after his parents' death. Yeah, I remember. Good to see you again," Pop said as he shook Bruce's hand. "So, what brings you to Haley's Circus? Want to see our amazing show again?"

Bruce chuckled. "I wouldn't mind it, but no, that's not why I'm here. I'm actually here looking for Dick."

"Dick?" Pop played dumb so he could find out more about what happened. Dick didn't talk about what happened, only that he messed up and couldn't stay there anymore.

"Yes. You see, over the past month, I've been really busy with my work and I failed to notice that Dick was having some problems. He had been making some mistakes that were actually my fault. I didn't realize that he was blaming himself for my mistakes until it was too late. When I went to talk to him about it, he had run away. I thought, since you guys were his first family, that maybe he might've come here. Have you seen him?"

Pop looked at Bruce a bit sadly then toward the tent. He could see Dick watching them. He then turned back toward Bruce. "He's here, Mr. Wayne." Bruce sighed in relief after hearing that. "He told us that he ran away because he messed up, but he wouldn't talk about it. Come on, I'll show you where he is," he said gesturing toward the tent.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Dick watched as Bruce came up to Pop. He saw them shake hands, talk for a minute or two, then Pop turned and looked at him. _'Bruce told him.'_ He then saw Pop gesture toward the tent, and they were now heading toward him.

'_I have to get out of here. I can't go back. I'll just cause more problems.'_

Dick looked around and saw the strong man lifting his weights and the lion tamer working with the lions. _'I really miss all of them, but I can't stay here, I might cause them problems like I caused Bruce, and I can't let Bruce find me and take me back. I'll only cause him more stress and worry.'_

He heard Bruce and Pop walk through the open flaps of the tent, turned to them, then turned and ran.

"Dick, wait!" Bruce yelled then raced after him. The strong man and the lion tamer turned from what they were doing to see Dick running from someone. They heard the man yell, "Dick, please," before he and Dick ran out of the tent.

Pop and the lion tamer walked up to the strong man, and once Bruce and Dick were gone, both the strong man and the lion tamer tuned to Pop confused.

"That was Mr. Wayne, the one who took Dick in after John and Mary died," Pop explained. "Obviously Dick thinks he's a bother to Mr. Wayne, and ran away. Now Mr. Wayne is trying to get Dick to come back."

They both nodded then all three of them turned and looked toward where Dick and Bruce disappeared.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Bruce ran out of the tent then stopped and looked around. _'No, he can't be gone again.'_ "Dick? Dick, please, I just want to talk."

Bruce walked around the area a few more minutes then finally sighed and headed back to the cab that was waiting for him.

He walked past Pop, the strong man, and the lion tamer and shook his head. They knew from that that Dick ran away again.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne, if we would've known…" the strong man couldn't continue. He felt bad that he had just let Dick run off. He could've grabbed him when he ran by, but he didn't.

"It's ok," Bruce said before he turned and exited the tent and got back into the cab.

Dick had slipped by him, and probably for the last time.

* * *

><p>Well, good? Bad? What did you think? Please review and tell me.<p>

Please

\/\/\/\/\/\/

and

\/\/\/

Thank you

\/


	6. Batman  Bruce?

Alright I'm not so sure this chapter came out like I wanted it but here it is anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 6 Batman = Bruce?<strong>

Robin's POV

He was so close I could've touched him. After I saw him enter the tent, I ran and hid in the bushes. I was really still and really quiet so that Bruce didn't hear or see me when he went past.

He finally gave up and went back into the tent, and that's when I got out and ran as fast as I could. Now I'm in a city that I don't know, and I'm sitting on the ground in an alley.

I've been on the road and in different cities for two weeks now. I'm trying not to think of Bruce or my friends, but the more I see, the more I realize that I'm now alone.

I miss Bruce and the team. I want to go back and tell Bruce that I'm sorry for everything, that I won't be a problem anymore, but I'm scared.

What if me running away from Bruce a few hours ago was the last straw for him? What if he doesn't want me back anymore?

No, I can't go back now even if I wanted to. He doesn't want me back now. He would've looked more than just five minutes if he really wanted me back.

I'm alone now, and there's no place for me anymore.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Normal POV

Bruce had been down in the cave ever since he got home. He had been so close to getting his son back, so close he could almost touch him.

Bruce slammed his fist down on the keyboard of the Bat computer.

"Sir, hitting the computer won't make you find Master Richard any faster," Alfred said as he walked up to Bruce with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Bruce sat down and took the cup form Alfred. "Thanks." He took a sip, sat it down, and started typing.

"Three days, Alfred."

Alfred looked at him confused. "Sir?"

"It's been three days since I got back from the circus. Three days since I saw Dick. It's now been almost two and a half weeks since he ran away."

"Sir, if I may, why did he leave in the first place?"

Bruce stopped typing and looked up at the older man. He forgot that he hadn't said why Dick ran away.

"I'm sorry, Alfred." He looked back to the screen and continued typing. "I forgot I hadn't told you. He made some mistakes and so he thought he was a problem for me, but the mistakes he made were my fault, not his."

"I see, and now he won't come back because he believes you're mad at him?"

Bruce again stopped typing, but only looked down this time. He hadn't thought about that possibility. He sighed then went back to his search. "I guess so."

"So what now, Sir?"

"I don't know, Alfred. I've done everything I could think of. The League's been looking, the police have been looking, I've been looking, but none of us has been able to find him. He must've already moved on to a different city, because the police in Northbra haven't seen him."

"Or, he's just hiding from them."

Bruce smiled. "That could be true too."

They were both quiet for a few minutes, Alfred watching Bruce type things into the computer and getting mad when it didn't tell him what he wanted to know. Alfred sighed and looked away from the computer and around the cave. His eyes finally landed on the zeta tube. He turned back to Bruce.

"What about the team, Sir?"

"I told you, the League's already looking," Bruce replied not looking away from the screen.

"No, not that team, _his_ team."

Bruce turned to Alfred quickly. "I didn't think about them," Bruce said as he ran off to get his Batman suit on for the first time since Dick ran away.

"Maybe they can convince him to come back," he said, now fully dressed and heading to the zeta tube.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The team was in the mountain bored and kind of mad. It had been a week and a half since they finally felt normal and ready to get back out there, but they haven't had a mission, or even seen Batman, since the training exercise.

Once the team told the League that they were ready again, Black Canary came and did training with them, but that was it.

They hadn't even seen Robin. They knew that Batman was protective of him, but they didn't think he would never let Robin visit the mountain again.

Every time one of them asked about Batman, Robin, or a mission, they would always get an answer like "Batman does mission assignments" or Batman's not talking to us either, so we don't know what's going on." They were really getting tired of it.

Right this instant, Conner was watching a fuzzy TV screen, M'gann was cooking in the kitchen, and Kaldur, Wally, and Artemis were sparring with each other, Kaldur and Artemis against Wally. Wally wasn't doing so well.

"Recognize Batman, 02."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to Batman, Wally getting there first.

"Hey, where's Robin?" he asked when he didn't hear the computer announce him.

Everyone else came up and stood around Batman waiting for him to answer Wally's question.

"I have a mission for you," was all Batman said and walked away from the group.

The team all looked at each other then ran off after Batman.

"Uhhhh, you didn't answer my question," Wally said as he and the team came up to Batman.

Batman ignored his remark. "This," a picture of Dick came up on the screen, "is Dick Grayson, son of…"

"The billionaire Bruce Wayne. Yes, we know," Wally said interrupting him. "But where's Rob?" He wasn't happy that Batman was ignoring his question.

Batman gave Wally his famous Bat glare until Wally gulped and took a step back, becoming very quiet.

When he was finally satisfied that he wasn't going to be interrupted again, Batman continued.

"Dick has been missing for almost two and a half weeks now."

"Is it the same people who took Dr. Billing?" Kaldur asked.

Batman turned to him. The whole team could see the sadness on his face. "No. Dick ran away."

"Why? The kid's lucky to have someone like Bruce to live with," Artemis said. The team all looked at her surprised.

"You know him?" M'gann asked for the rest of the team.

Artemis turned to them, surprised that she had just said that out loud. "Uhhhh, sort of. He goes to my school, ok." She said then turned back toward Batman. The team accepted it and also turned back toward Batman.

"He believed he was a problem," he said and then went silent and stared at Dick's picture sadly.

The team saw this and Kaldur walked up to Batman and placed a hand on Batman's shoulder. "Batman, is everything alright?" Kaldur stepped back to the team when Batman turned back to them.

They all gasped in surprise when Batman pulled his cowl down so they could see his face.

"No, I'm not ok. I made him think he was a problem," Batman finally answered as he went to the common room and sat down on the couch. "I made him think I was mad at him," he then said as he put his face into his hands.

The team followed him to the common room, but no one made a move to comfort him.

"_He looks so sad,"_ M'gann said in the mind link.

_"Yeah,"_ Artemis agreed, _"I never thought we'd see Batman break down like this. He's the strongest person, emotionally, on the League."_

"_Yes, but Robin is his son and he feels as if he has driven Robin away,"_ Kaldur said.

"_I want to comfort him, but I'm afraid he'll get mad,"_ M'gann said.

"_Comfort him? How do you comfort Batman? He's… Batman,"_ Wally said a little too loudly.

"_Everyone needs comforting at some point,"_ M'gann replied.

"_Perhaps we should contact the League,"_ Kaldur suggested.

They all nodded and left to go call the League, leaving Batman sitting alone.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Once Wonder Woman got there and Batman opened up to her, the team got onto the bio ship and started the search.

"So where are we starting?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah, if Batman couldn't even find Robin, how are we suppose to?" Artemis agreed.

"Before we left, Batman said he last saw Robin at a circus in Northbra called Haley's Circus. We well start are search there," Kaldur said.

M'gann nodded and set course for Northbra.

* * *

><p>Well there it is. How do you think it turned out? Well the next chap will be about the team looking for Robin and I cant decide if I want them to find him that chap or not, what do u think? Let me know when u review.<p>

Please

\/\/\/\/\/\/

and

\/\/\/

Thank you

\/


	7. The Search

Alright, so I finally figured out how I wanted to do the chapter and finally got it wrote. So here's the next chapter enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 7 The Search<strong>

Normal POV

The team arrived in Northbra a few hours after they left the mountain. They found Haley's Circus fairly easy when they got there and M'gann landed the bio ship in a vacant lot.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Artemis asked as soon as they all stepped off the bio ship, that was now invisible.

"We will go and talk to the people of the circus to see if we can find any clues as to where he would go," Kaldur said looking to her.

"Do we really think they'll be able to help us?" Conner asked.

"We have to find him!" Wally yelled. The others all turned to him surprised. This was the first time he had spoken since they left the mountain. "Rob's our friend, our brother. We have to get him back. He makes this team. Without him, we would be dead by now."

Everyone got quiet after that. Wally was right. Robin was like their little brother. He's the one who kept the team together. If it wasn't for him, the team may not have made it through the first few missions.

Yes, he may be a little immature at times, but he's the smartest one out of all of them, and he's saved their butts on more than one occasion.

"Wally is right," Kaldur said. "We will find our friend, our brother. If we do not find any clues here, we will search the city and see if there are any clues there."

They all nodded then headed for the big tent across the street.

When they got over there, they saw everyone busy packing up and loading animals into trucks. They saw a man in a ringmaster's outfit and walked up to him.

"Excuse me, Sir," Kaldur said getting Pop's attention.

Pop turned to face the five teens. "Sorry, but you missed the show kids. The last one was last night."

"We did not come to see the show, Sir. We came looking for a boy. Bruce Wayne sent us to look for him," Kaldur replied before Pop could walk away.

Pop's eyes went a little wider. "You're looking for Dick? You mean Mr. Wayne still hasn't found him?"

"No. Regretfully he…" Kaldur started but was interrupted by the strong man.

"Mr. Haley, where did you… Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there," the strong man apologized to Kaldur.

"It is quit alright," Kaldur said.

Pop turned toward the strong man, and they talked quietly for a few seconds, then the strong man walked away and Pop turned back toward the teens.

"Sorry 'bout that. So how can I help you find Dick?"

"Well, if you have any information on where he might have went, or if he told you of any place, we would be very grateful," Kaldur answered.

"Well, I haven't seen him since he ran away from Mr. Wayne here a few days ago, and he didn't really say or talk about any places he planned on going to."

The lion tamer just happened to walk by as Pop was answering. "Uhhhh, excuse me," she said after Pop finished speaking, "Are you looking for Dick Grayson?"

Pop and the team looked at her, and Wally stepped up to her. "Do you know where he is?" he asked a bit excited.

"Well, sort of. He came to the show last night."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Pop asked a little aggravated at her for not telling him.

She turned to Pop. "I'm sorry, but he asked me not to tell anybody. He didn't want to be seen, but I was walking into the tent as he was walking out."

"Did he tell you anything?" Kaldur asked.

"Not much. When I asked him about why he was here, he told me that he wanted to see us one last time before he disappeared."

"Disappeared!" Wally yelled.

The lion tamer looked toward Wally a bit shocked at the outburst. "Yeah, he said, 'After tonight, I'm leaving and never coming back.'"

"Did he say where he was going?" Artemis asked.

The lion tamer shook her head. "Sorry."

Kaldur sighed sadly. "Thank you both for your time and help."

"I'm sorry we couldn't be any more help to you. I hope you find him," Pop said.

"So do we," M'gann said sadly.

With that, the team turned and headed back to the bio ship. Pop and the lion tamer watched them as they left.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Haley. I should've told you, but he begged and pleaded that I not tell anyone," the lion tamer said as she looked to Pop.

Pop looked back at her sadly. "It's alright. I'm sure they'll find him."

"You know, for someone who was hired to find just some random kid, they looked offly sad."

"Yes, I saw that as well. Either they know Dick personally, or they just really get emotional with their jobs," Pop replied as he looked back to the retreating teens and sighed before turning back to the lion tamer. "Come on, let's finish getting packed up so we can get out of here."

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The team all sat in their seats quietly and sadly as they flew over the city. No one knew how to handle the news they heard. Dick wanted to disappear, and they all knew he could do it too. He did it on every mission, just vanish.

"Well, what do we do now?" Conner asked breaking the deafening silence.

"We split up. We'll each take a part of the city and look for him. Hopefully we haven't missed him," Kaldur said then turned to M'gann. "M'gann, you will stay on the ship and see if you can spot him from the air. The rest of us," he said turning to the others, "will start at the airport, docks, and train station. Maybe, if he hasn't left already, we will be able to stop him before he leaves. If he is not there, start searching that area of the city."

Everyone nodded then Kaldur continued. "Conner, you will go to the airport, Artemis, the train station. I'll take the docks, and Wally, you will go around the city and check the cabs. Start at the outer part of town and make your way toward the center."

M'gann dropped everyone off at their designated areas and went back up in the sky.

"_Is everyone online?"_ M'gann asked linking them up.

"_Yeah."_

"_Yes."_

"_I thought you couldn't do the link at far distances?"_ Artemis asked.

"_I'm over the city, so it's close enough to all of you that I can maintain it," _M'gann replied.

"_Oh, ok."_

"_Wally, are you linked up?"_ M'gann asked.

"_Yeah, I'm here,"_ Wally replied in a sad tone.

"_Don't worry, we'll find him,"_ M'gann said trying to comfort him as best she could.

She didn't get a response, but she could almost feel him nod.

"_Alright, if anyone finds anything, do not hesitate to speak up,"_ Kaldur said.

He heard them all respond then all five teens began their searching.

They searched for a good ten minutes with no luck. They were starting to believe that they had missed him.

"_Guys, I found him!"_ M'gann yelled over the link excitedly.

"_Where?"_ Wally asked equally as excited.

"_He's five miles outside the west part of town. He's walking."_

"_Wally, run ahead and stop him. M'gann, come pick the rest of us up,"_ Kaldur said.

"_Already on my way,"_ Wally replied.

"_Got it,"_ M'gann said as she headed to the others.

Wally ran as fast as he could, almost tripping over his own feet twice. He saw someone up ahead of him and managed to run a little bit faster. "Dick!" he yelled when he got close enough for Dick to hear him.

Dick turned around, eyes wide in surprise. "Wally?" he asked when he saw a yellow blur coming toward him.

Wally finally made it up to Dick and grabbed him and spun him in a circle for a few seconds. "Dude, we found you!" he said when he put a dizzy Dick back on the ground, a big smile on his face.

"So I can see," Dick said a bit disappointed after his head stopped spinning.

Wally noticed the tone in Dick's voice and lost the smile. Before Wally could say another word, the rest of the team fell from the bottom of the bio ship. M'gann couldn't land the ship anywhere near where they were because there were trees everywhere.

"We found you!" M'gann said very happy to see him. She then noticed the sad look on his face. "Is everything ok?"

"Fine," he answered as he turned away from them and started walking again.

Wally ran in front of him. "Whoa, Dude. Where do you think you're going?" he said as he put both hands out in front of him.

Dick sighed then turned back to his friends and saw their sad, worried faces. "Look, I know why you're here, but I'm not going back. I'm only a problem to Bruce."

"No, you're not," Artemis said a bit angrily and walked up to him. "Dick, you are so stupid."

Dick's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped a little at that. Wally did the same. "Whoa, harsh," Wally said surprised at Artemis' statement.

"No," she replied. "He's the stupidest person in the world." Dick lowered his head in shame. "He has a father that loves him and is worried sick about him," Dick's eyes went wide again as he looked back up to a very mad Artemis, "friends that care about him, and if he can't see that then he's not as smart as I thought he was."

Dick blinked a few times. "Bruce is worried about me?" he asked shock evident on his face and in his voice.

Kaldur walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why do you think we know your identity, Robin?"

Dick looked up at him then at the others. He backed away from them, tears welling up in his eyes, shaking his head. _'I made him tell our identity.'_

Kaldur took a step toward Dick, his hand reached out. "Dick?"

Dick shook his head and the tears escaped his eyes. He then turned away from them and ran into the trees.

"Robin!" M'gann cried out, taking a step forward.

Wally raced after him, followed by the others, but it was too late. Dick was already in the trees hiding. They knew they wouldn't find him now.

* * *

><p>So this isn't one of my favorite chapters, but it was ok I guess. Wow that's weird saying that about my own story. Oh well. I would like to know what you thought about it, so please review and tell me. Please, please, pllllleeeeeaaaasssssse.<p>

Please

\/\/\/\/\/\/

and

\/\/\/

Thank you

\/


	8. Help

TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I'm pretty proud of myself. I'm doing this because I wasn't very impressed with the last chapter so I thought I'd give you a better chapter to keep you excited and wanting more. Bet you can't guess what I did. *sly smile* enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 8 Help<strong>

Robin's POV

I failed again. I made Bruce tell the team our identity. He told them our secret… for me.

Agghhh… Artemis is right, I am stupid. I ran away thinking nobody needed me, but I was wrong. She said he was worried sick about me. Me!

Bruce has always been there for me. When my parents died, through the nightmares , when I was sick. When I got kidnapped and/or held for ransom, he would always find a way to get me back, one way or another.

Bruce needs me and I need him. I should never have left. I should have talked it over with him. if he would've said that he didn't want me around anymore, then I would've left, but stupid me left before I heard what he had to say.

He threatened to break the door down just to talk to me.

I have to go back. I have to go home. Back to Bruce, my father. That's where I really belong.

Normal POV

Dick jumped down from the top of the tree he was in and started running after his friends, who had given up on finding him a few minutes ago.

"Guys, wait up!" he yelled hoping they could hear him.

But before he could get back to them, or even tell if they had heard him, three guys came out from behind three different trees.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" one of them asked as he stepped toward Dick.

Dick froze when he saw them. He knew he could take them, but only as Robin, and he didn't have his glasses, mask, or suit on.

"Hey, isn't that the kid from Gotham that disappeared about three weeks ago?" another one asked.

"You know, I do believe you're right, Steve," the third one said. "What do you think, Tom, take the kid back and get every penny we can from his rich daddy?" he then asked the first guy.

"Jake, Steve, I do believe we have ourselves a plan," Tom said.

Dick backed up, getting ready to run, when Steve charged at him. Dick jumped out of the way and ducked when Tom and Jake tried to grab him.

"Help!" Dick yelled as he started running in the direction his friends were.

He was almost to the clearing where the road went through the trees, and where his friends were, when Tom came out of nowhere and grabbed him.

"Gottcha."

Jake and Steve came up behind Tom and smiled. "Gotham, here we come," Jake said.

"He…" Dick tried to yell out again, but Tom put his hand over Dick's mouth before he could finish getting the word out.

Dick struggled against Tom's embrace as the three guys laughed and headed to their car a few miles down the road.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

M'gann led the way back to the ship, tears streaming down her face. The others just walked quietly with their heads down.

They had lost him. Batman wasn't going to be too happy, but they also didn't think he was going to be mad either.

They were almost to the ship when Conner stopped, making Wally and Kaldur run into him.

"Dude!" Wally yelled angrily.

"Shhhh," was all he said.

Wally forgot about his anger and became concerned. "What?"

"I heard something. It sounded like someone said… Wait, now I hear someone shouting help!" Conner said.

"Robin?" Artemis asked.

"I can feel him. He's scared," M'gann said very worried.

"We have to help him," Wally said as he started running into the trees.

The others ran after him and caught up with him after a few seconds. He had stopped to try and figure out which way to go.

They all froze when they heard Dick try to yell for help but was cut off.

"Dick!" Wally yelled hoping to hear something else. Nothing came.

Conner tried to focus his hearing and heard one of the men say something about Gotham. "They're taking him back to Gotham," he finally told them. Then they all heard tires screeching in the distance.

"Come on, we must inform Batman," Kaldur said as he and the others ran back to the bio ship.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Bruce was sitting in the living room watching the news when he saw a news clip about Dick.

_In other news, the young Dick Grayson, adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, is still missing. Commissioner Gordon said that he has called every police station in the state, hoping that one of them has seen him, but nothing has turned up yet. The commissioner is still hopeful that they will…_

Bruce turned the TV off. He couldn't stand listening to it anymore. The press have been trying to get a statement from him on why he ran away and how he felt about it, and thankfully the police have been able to keep most of them away.

He finally decided to go to the Batcave and call the team to see if they found him or not. When he stepped off the elevator, he saw that someone was trying to get a hold of him.

He ran over to the computer, not even worrying about his mask, and answered the communication. Kaldur came on the screen. "Yes?" he asked hopeful.

"Batman, we found Robin," Kaldur started. Bruce sighed in relief and smiled, but lost his smile when Kaldur continued, "but we lost him again."

"Then he doesn't want to be found," Bruce said sadly, putting his head down.

"No, that is not what I meant," Kaldur replied.

Bruce looked back up at the screen confused. "Then what do you mean by lost him?" he asked starting to get worried again.

"We found him outside of Northbra, and there were a lot of trees around that area. When we were talking to him, I believe he felt bad about you telling us your identities because he ran and hid in the trees. We tried to find him, but could not, so we went back to the ship to return to the mountain. But before we got to the ship, Superboy heard him cry out for help. We tried to find him and help him, but when we got back into the trees, the men that took him were already gone, and we heard tires to tell us that they got away, but Superboy heard them say something about taking him to Gotham."

"They're going to ransom him off for money," Bruce said.

"That was our thought as well. Will you require our assistance?" Kaldur asked.

"No. Go back to the mountain and wait there. I'll get him back," Bruce said.

Kaldur nodded then broke off communications. Bruce then got up and headed to the elevator to wait for the ransom demand.

"Hold on, Dick, you're almost home," he said as the elevator doors closed.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Tom was driving, Steve was in the passenger seat, and Jake was in the back with Dick, who now had tape over his mouth and ropes binding his wrists together behind his back.

"So, how much we gonna ask for?" Steve asked.

"Don't know. How much do you think the kid's worth?" Tom replied.

"I wouldn't pay a penny for him," Jake said, "but Wayne would probably give anything to get him back."

"I know what you mean," Steve replied. "If I were a billionaire, I wouldn't take in some stupid kid so he could be kidnapped for _my_ money."

All three of them laughed. Dick was just staring out the window, watching the scenery go by, thinking. _'Bruce doesn't think I'm some stupid kid. If he did, I wouldn't be where I am today. I would be either in an orphanage somewhere, in someone's basement starving to death, or dead. Bruce does care about me.'_ He tried to smile at that thought, but had a hard time with the tape over his mouth.

They finally drove into Gotham's city limits and pulled up to an old, abandoned apartment building that looked like it was about to collapse.

"We'll hide out here 'til we get our money," Tom said as he put the car in park and shut it off.

"I say one hundred million each," Steve said as he got out of the car.

"Sounds good to me. I can so a lot with one hundred mil," Jake said as he slammed the door.

"Alright, so we'll say three hundred mil to get the kid back," Tom said as he opened the back door and dragged Dick out.

"Good, and the sooner we get it, the sooner we can get out of here," Steve said.

"Yeah, and get rid of the brat," Jake agreed.

They all walked in and Tom threw Dick on the floor before closing the door. "Steve, you give old Mr. Wayne a call and make our demands," Tom said.

Steve nodded then left the room. Dick was trying to sit up when Jake came over and kicked him hard in the chest.

"Jake, what are you doing!" Tom asked as he grabbed Jake's arm to stop him.

"Tom, I hate kids, always have, and I get a huge thrill when I beat them to death." Dick's eyes went wide and his head shot up to look at Jake.

"Fine, but you _can't_ kill him," Tom said as he released his grip and walked over to the old beat up couch.

Dick was now sitting up, staring at Jake. Jake nodded, smiled as he turned to Dick, and started walking toward him. Dick tried to scoot back, but hit the wall behind him.

"I can live with that," Jake said as he stopped right in front of Dick.

Dick squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head when Jake raised his fist to hit him.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Bruce was pacing back and forth in front of the phone waiting for the kidnappers to call.

Alfred walked in the room and saw him. "Anything yet?"

"No, and it's been almost four hours since Aqualad called," Bruce said as he turned to look at Alfred.

"I'm sure they'll call any…" Alfred was cut off by the phone.

Bruce dove for the phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Wayne?" a low voice said over the phone.

"Yes, this is Wayne."

"Good. Mr. Wayne, we have your son, and to get him back, you need to bring three hundred million dollars, cash, to the old, abandoned apartment building in downtown Gotham, by seven."

Bruce looked up at the clock and saw that is was six forty-five. "But that's only fifteen minutes," he replied.

"If you want your son back, Mr. Wayne, that's the time to meet," the voice said before he hung up.

Bruce hung up the phone then turned to Alfred.

"Sir?"

"I've got fifteen minutes to get to the old, abandoned apartment building downtown," he answered walking past Alfred and to the Batcave.

"My word!" Alfred exclaimed.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Steve walked back into the room where the others were, and saw Jake kicking Dick. He then looked over to Tom and then walked over to sit next to him.

"He havin' fun?" Steve asked pointing back to Jake.

"Yep, been doin' it since you went to call Wayne. Is he gonna bring the money?" Tome replied as he looked to Steve.

"Yeah, he'll be here within fifteen minutes," Steve said with a smile on his face.

"Good."

Jake came over and sat down next to Tom. Both Tom and Steve looked at him. "Have fun?" Steve asked.

"The most I've had for a while, although it would've been better if I could've killed him," Jake said with a smile.

"Well, if Wayne ain't here after seven, then you can," Tom said.

"Looking forward to it," Jake said as his smile got even bigger and he looked behind him to the unconscious boy.

Dick was lying on the floor bloodied and bruised. His nose and mouth were both bleeding, and his shirt was ripped in several places, showing off forming bruises.

The three sat there talking about what they were going to do with the money when they got it, unaware of the dark figure watching them through the window.

"Ok, it's five 'til. He should be here any…" Tom was cut off by the sound of someone breaking the window.

They all turned around and saw the broken window and the glass on the floor, but nobody was there.

"What the?" Jake asked as he got up and walked over to the window.

Tom walked over to the widow as Jake walked over and stood by Dick. Steve stayed on the couch.

Jake and Tom both pulled a gun and held it up ready to shoot anyone who came near them. They looked around then back toward the couch when they heard Steve yell. He was gone.

Jake then turned away from the couch and looked around again then looked to the window when Tom yelled. He was gone too.

Jake backed up, getting nervous now. "W-who's there?"

"Your worst nightmare," Batman said as he stepped out of the shadows and charged at him.

Jake yelled and pointed the gun at Batman, but Batman swung his fist into Jake's face, causing the man to fall to the ground unconscious next to Dick.

When the three were taken care of, Batman rushed over to Dick's unconscious form. He cut the ropes binding his wrists, gently rolled him over onto his back, and gasped when he saw what they did to him. He then pulled the tape off his mouth, picked him up carefully, and took him to the Batmobile.

The cops were just starting to arrive as the Batmobile sped off.

"Alfred," Batman said switching on the two way video screen, "Dick's been hurt. Stand by to check him over when we get there."

"Very good, Sir," Alfred replied before the screen went black.

"Hold on, Dick, we're almost home," he said as he made the Batmobile go faster.

* * *

><p>Ok so this chap started off as not that good to me but I'm pretty proud at how I ended it. So this is the chap before the last chap, so only one more chap left. *tear runs down cheek* I'm gonna be sad when this is over, but the next chapter is what you've all been waiting for, that DaddyBats moment. I just hope I can make it good. Well tell me how I did on this chap.<p>

Please

\/\/\/\/\/\/

and

\/\/\/

Thank you

\/


	9. Confrontation

Hey everyone, before I start if just want to say thank you again for all your reviews, favs, and subscriptions. I also want to thank you all for reading this story and being patient with me through all the chapters. Well, the final chapter, the one you've all been waiting for. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 9 Confrontation<strong>

Normal POV

Dick stirred in his bed. He was starting to wake up. He felt the soft bed and pillow under him and the warm blankets on top of him. He pulled them closer. The blankets made him feel safe, made him feel like he was suppose to be there.

He heard voices outside his door, but they were so soft he couldn't understand what they were saying. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in his room at Wayne Manor. He looked around and saw his stuff back where they were supposed to be. _'But how did they get back here? I dropped them in the trees back by Northbra.'_

He sat up slowly and then realized that his head, chest, and arm all hurt. He looked down and saw his arm in a homemade cast. He uncovered his legs and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Just before he stood up, his door opened and the light caused Dick's head to hurt even more.

The light was so bright that all he could see was a silhouette of someone.

"Morning, Dick. How are you feeling?" Bruce asked as he walked in. He saw that the light was bothering Dick, so he closed the door before he went over and sat on Dick's bed.

"Ok, I guess," Dick replied not looking at Bruce as he sat down.

"Good," was all Bruce said.

The room then got quiet as both of them sat there staring at the floor.

Bruce finally looked up at Dick who looked like he was regretting being here again and finally broke the silence. "Dick, why did you leave?"

Dick sat there for a few more seconds trying to figure out what to say before he spoke. "I just felt like I was being a problem and a burden to you. I made so many mistakes that I shouldn't have made, that I thought you would just be better off without me," he finally replied not looking up.

"Dick, everyone makes mistakes, even me. Especially me. This whole thing was a mistake that I made." Dick looked up at him confused. "I pushed you away. I put you in situations that turned out to be a mistake. I made you feel like you were a problem, a burden, when, in reality, I was the problem."

Dick looked back down at the floor and they were both quiet for a while. _'He's blaming himself for all this? But why?'_

"Bruce," Dick asked looking up at him, "am I important to you?"

Bruce looked away, smiled, and chuckled. Dick looked away sorry he asked. _'I knew it. He cares about me, but I'm not important to him.'_

"Dick, what would even make you think that" Bruce asked looking back at him. Dick shrugged, but didn't reply. Bruce sighed. "Dick, of course you're important to me. You're everything to me."

Dick looked up at him a bit surprised at that answer. "Really?" Bruce smiled and chuckled again as he nodded. "But what if I caused you to lose all your money? What if you weren't Batman, and all those ransom demands caused you to go bankrupt?"

"Well, for one thing, I don't think I could go bankrupt, unless something happened to my companies."

"But what if I was the cause of that? What if someone used me to get you to sign over everything you had?"

"Then we'd work through it. As long as we're together, that's all that matters."

Dick looked down again. "What about Batman?"

Now it was Bruce's turn to be confused. "What about him?"

Dick looked back up at him kind of scared. "What if I was in a position that would cause you to choose between saving me and keeping your identity a secret? What if you had to choose me over Batman?"

Bruce was a little surprised by this question. He smiled then put his hand on Dick's shoulder. "Then I would shred the suit into a million pieces, blow up every bat vehicle we have, break everything in the belt, including the belt, smash every computer screen and keyboard with a giant hammer, destroy the cave and everything in it, and then go on national TV and tell the whole world that I am the Batman."

Dick smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. "You would really do that for me?"

"Dick, you are the most important person in my life. If I didn't have you, I would be nothing. Batman would be nothing. If you hadn't joined me, I may have become the one thing I was trying to protect Gotham from. You make the job fun. You see things in a way that I would've never thought of. I know you've saved my butt on more than one occasion," Dick laughed. "I love you, Dick. I never thought that I would ever love anyone with the job I have. I always thought that I would push the away to protect them, but you pushed your way into my heart and nothing in the world could ever remove you. Nothing in the world could make me stop loving you. Nothing."

Dick threw himself into Bruce's arms and Bruce just embraced him tightly. Both Bruce and Dick now had tears streaming down their faces. "Thank you, Bruce." Bruce just smiled and hugged him tighter.

From the hallway, Alfred was wiping at his own tears. He didn't mean to listen in, but when he heard Dick ask those questions, he just had to hear the answers.

He turned away from the door and took a step away before he stopped, turned back around and said, "Welcome back, Master Richard."

* * *

><p>Alrighty, there it is. Sorry it was so short, but you know what they say, "Short but sweet." I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. Please let me know what you think about this chap and the story in whole.<p>

So, now that i have this story done i hope you all will read my new story that im writing called Tail of Two Gothams. short summary: After Batman and Robin go up against Black Mask, Robins world changes. Can he figure out whats going on before something really bad happens?

Please

\/\/\/\/\/\/

and

\/\/\/

Thank you

\/


End file.
